The present invention relates to articles for absorption of bodily fluids, e.g., menstrual tampons and articles for urine collection and absorption of wound exudate.
Many requirements are imposed on absorbent articles used to absorb bodily fluids. For example, it is often desired that such articles maintain substantially their original dimensions after absorption of fluid, that the fluid be retained by the device during movement of or pressure on the device, that the device not leak during use, and that the device be comfortable to the user.
In the case of menstrual tampons, tampons may be uncomfortable to remove if they swell excessively, should not leak during active use and should fit comfortably while also resisting leakage past the tampon.